


Interlude: A Declaration

by belovedmuerto



Series: An Experiment in Apathy [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, M/M, that take place in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me all of them. In order. From most important to least.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: A Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks wren.
> 
> There's one more part in this series that will, I hope, wrap things up. At least mostly. It might be a bit though, as it's getting to that point in the semester where I'm fairly certain the light at the end of the tunnel is that of the oncoming train.

Sherlock’s thinking wakes him up, or rather, the way he feels about whatever it is he’s thinking does: he’s as close to fretful as John has ever felt him, worrying at whatever it is. John turns over with a groan. “What is it you’re thinking so hard about, Sherlock?” And why must he do it in bed instead of in the lounge where it’s less likely to wake John up? A glance at the clock tells him the time. “It’s after three in the morning, you should sleep.”

Sherlock grunts at him, pushes him back into his former position so that they’re lying like spoons again.

John waits. Thankfully, he doesn’t fall asleep waiting for Sherlock to speak. It’s late, and it’s dark, and these are the times when Sherlock can express himself. They’re going to have to work on that. Both of them. Together.

“What was it, John?” Sherlock whispers against his neck. It makes him shiver, and Sherlock’s arms tighten around him.

“What was what?” John replies, his voice dropping to match the pitch of Sherlock’s.

“When you came to bed that night before you left? When you kissed me?”

Oh. That. John takes a deep breath. It’s going to be a while before he’s allowed to go back to sleep. “It was many things, Sherlock.”

Sherlock squeezes him again, an admonishment at his not being forthcoming immediately. But what does the man expect, it’s three in the morning? They’d just got home from Baskerville. He’s beyond exhausted.

Which is probably the point, as Sherlock would know exhaustion makes him more forthright.

“Tell me all of them. In order. From most important to least.”

John sighs. “It’s not that easy, Sherlock. I’m not sure I can articulate them all.”

Sherlock harumphs, against his neck again. “Then tell me three.”

“Tell you three?”

“Yes.”

“OK, fine.” John thinks for a moment. “It was a goodbye. I was determined to go off to Baskerville, and I didn’t know if you’d hate me for it, if you’d let me come home again after leaving like that. And it was an apology, because I couldn’t talk to you about how awful I’d been feeling, and because I knew I’d been hurting you so much, and I didn’t know how to stop without leaving like I did.”

John pauses, takes a deep breath. 

“And the third?” Sherlock presses.

“A declaration, I suppose,” John says softly.

Sherlock’s arms tighten around him again, as it sinks in what John is saying, what he means under the vague words. “Oh,” he breathes out, against John’s neck, making him shiver again. He doesn’t speak anymore, and eventually they both fall asleep, breath in tandem, curled around each other.


End file.
